


phone call

by loretoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:45:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loretoo/pseuds/loretoo
Summary: Lu Han is overwhelmed, and he needs his boyfriend's sweet voice more than ever.





	phone call

Minseok’s phone lighted up by Lu Han’s selca on the screen. His favorite picture, because everytime it showed, it meant Lu Han was calling him and everytime that happened, Minseok’s entire day lighted up. They had already spoke that day, several times, actually. It was Minseok’s birthday and Lu Han’s concert, a very important day for the both of them, and even if Minseok was dying to go to Beijing and support his boyfriend, he couldn’t.

By the time he was calling, it meant the concert was already over, and the first thing Lu Han was doing, was calling him. Minseok’s heart warmed up tenderly.

“Hannie?” he smiled. “Baby, how did it go?”

Silence. A couple of whimpers, and Minseok’s smile fell.

“Baby, are you okay? Are you crying?”

A thousand of terrible scenarios flashed in Minseok’s head. Did Lu Han forget the choreos? Did he forget his lyrics? Maybe no one attended? No… that was impossible. Maybe a crazy fan got on the stage and did something to him? Minseok was getting more and more worried by the second. Still, the only thing he could hear on the other side of the phone were Lu Han’s little noises, the ones he did when he was holding his tears, about to break down. Minseok knew those little noises, he had heard them a couple of times in the past, and none of those times were for good reasons.

“Hannie, love… please say something.”

“I’m fine.” Lu Han choked out, his voice broken. “It’s just…”

Minseok waited for him to continue.

“Everything went great.” he finally said.

“I’m glad! I’m so relieved to hear that. Baby, I love you so much… I wish I could be—”

“I’m so… overwhelmed, Min. I never imagined… after I left, after all the ugly things they said to me—”

“Your fans will always be there for you, my love. The people that said the bad things about you... they don’t matter, they are not your fans.”

“I know…”

Minseok could picture in his head Lu Han perfectly just by the tone of his voice. He was probably hidden somewhere, the bathroom, most likely. He was letting his tears silently fall down his cheeks and his throat was probably hurting by how hard he was trying not to sob.

“I need you.” he said, and Minseok’s heart broke.

His boyfriend, the love of his life, needed him more than ever… and he just wasn’t there.

“I’m sorry.” was all he could say in reply.

“No. Don’t be sorry… I just need your voice. Talk to me, please?”

Minseok smiled to himself. “Okay. Uhm… well, the concert went fine. The kids and I were very tired but we managed, as always. And, uhm, the entire stadium sang happy birthday to me, it was amazing.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” Minseok could hear Lu Han’s smile, and he relaxed a little. He could tell Lu Han was slowly relaxing too.

“Luhannie, I’m gonna try to go see you as soon as possible, okay? In the meantime, you can always call me, look at the pics we took in your vacation… you haven’t shown those to anyone, right?”

Lu Han laughs and he sniffles. “Of course not. Your perfect body is only for me to see.”

“That’s right!” Minseok laughs too, and then he adds, softly. “I love you. I love you so much, and I’m so… so proud of you.”

“I love you, too.” Lu Han sighs. “I’m good now, I just needed to hear your voice… the concert, it was a little too much and I—”

“You don’t need to explain yourself, love. It’s okay to cry, you’ll still be my manly, strong man.”

Lu Han snorts at that. “Good to hear!”

A knock can be heard through the phone.

“I have to go, babe. A lot of people are waiting to congratulate me and you know Lao Gao can only entertain them for a while.”

“It’s okay, go. The kids are waiting for me to go celebrate, too.”

“I love you. And happy birthday, again.”

“I love you, talk to you soon.”

“Of course… bye.”

“Bye, baby… love you.”

“You already said that.”

“Don’t care… I just want you to never forget.”

“Okay, silly… go! The kids are waiting!”

“You are right, okay… love you.” A kiss. “Bye.”

And the line went dead. Minseok smiles, wipes the single tear that made it out, and he walks outside smiling. A pleasant, warm feeling inside his chest.


End file.
